


Les bonbons

by boadicee



Series: histoires courtes [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sexe, bonbon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee





	Les bonbons

Les bonbons

POV Levi

Fait chier la binoclarde. Dès que je la croise, je lui fais bouffer ses lunettes. Oser me tendre un piège aussi ignoble. Maintenant, je suis coincé pour les prochaines heures avec un gamin de 19 ans qui sourit comme un crétin, tout cela parce que l’on va voir le dernier Jurassik Park. Initialement, je n'étais déjà pas partant pour aller au cinéma. C’est toujours dégueulasse à l’intérieur. Les gens ne sont pas propres. Il y a des déchets partout, les godasses traînent sur les sièges. Ils font à peine attention au film et on les entend s’embrasser comme si c’était des limaces. J’suis sûr que certains s’envoient même en l’air. Rien que d’y penser, j’en suis malade de dégoût.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois accompagner ce morveux aux yeux émeraude qui brillent en permanence. Il sautille comme un gamin de 5 ans devant un magasin de jouets. Putain, mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter ça ?

POV Eren

Mon vœu le plus cher se réalise. Je n’aurais jamais pensé que Hanji arriverait à m’avoir un rendez-vous avec le héros de la ville, Levi Ackerman. Pourtant, je pensais que son plan ne marcherait jamais. Cet homme fabuleux est très froid envers les autres. En tout cas aujourd’hui, c’est le deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie. Le premier étant que je suis affecté à son service depuis un mois maintenant dans le cadre de mes études. Les filles de ma classe ont été jalouses quand elles ont su que c’était un mec qui avait été retenu pour la formation en alternance.

Bien évidemment, au début, j’étais très enthousiaste de travailler avec lui, mais j’ai vite déchanté quand j’ai découvert son côté maniaque. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où il m’a fait faire le ménage du bureau complet, car j’avais laissé tomber un papier à côté de la poubelle. Un tyran de ce côté-là. Mais il est tellement beau. Il n’y a aucune imperfection, je suis sûr sur son corps. C’est un diamant à l’état brut. Malgré son côté strict et sévère, il est juste et bon. Enfin, c’est ce que je pense.

Nous voilà donc tous les deux dans la salle de cinéma. J’ai cru qu’on n'allait jamais s’asseoir. Il a passé en revue le moindre siège avant d’en trouver deux qui lui paraissaient passables. Avant que le film commence, je suis allé me chercher des bonbons. J’adore ceux qu’ils proposent ici. Quand je reviens, je lui en propose, mais il me regarde avec dégoût. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il loupe. Je devrais peut-être lui faire apprécier les choses simples de la vie.

Trois heures plus tard.

\- Levi, je n’en peux plus.  
\- Que veux-tu Eren ? Je ne comprends pas ta demande. Il faut que tu soit plus claire.  
\- S’il te plaît, laisse-moi, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
\- Que je te laisse quoi ?

Eren gémissait sous les assauts de plus en plus profonds de Levi.

\- Laisse moi venir.  
\- Good boy. Viens à moi, maintenant.

Levi dénoua la ficelle autour du sexe d’Eren s’enfonça une dernière fois au plus profond de ce dernier se libérant en même temps que lui. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, complètement épuisé.

Après plusieurs minutes, à reprendre leur souffle, Eren finit par parler.  
\- Comment en sommes nous arrivés là ?  
Flash back

Eren avait acheté ses bonbons favoris, de grandes ficelles qu’il levait haut au-dessus de lui pour ouvrir ensuite sa bouche. Sa langue dansait autour du bonbon qui s’enroulait. À chaque fois, il laissait un gémissement de plaisir s’échapper de sa bouche.

Levi ne supportant plus ses bruits désagréables, se retourna pour lui dire d’arrêter ses conneries immédiatement. Il fut aussitôt hypnotisé par cette langue et cette bouche qui jouait avec les bonbons. Il vit la ficelle enroulée autour de la langue d’Eren, puis une fois qu’il n’en n’avait plus un morceau en main, il avala lentement. Il le vit prendre un à un ses doigts afin de les sucer pour ôter le sucre dessus et recommencer avec un autre bonbon.

Au moment de déglutir, Levi sentit sa gorge complètement dessécher par se spectacle. Quelque chose palpita entre ses jambes. Il pressa sa main est constata que son sexe était trop dur pour être contenu dans son pantalon.

Eren prit un tube en plastique qu’il se mit à sucer avidement pour faire sortir le sucre de dedans. Sa langue jouait avec le petit trou. Levi se mit à imaginer son propre sexe à la place du bonbon et laissa échapper un gémissement par inadvertance. Eren se retourna vers lui arrêtant son mouvement de succion.

\- Tu en veux aussi ? C’est délicieux.

Eren reprit sa succion faisant aller hors et à l’intérieur le tube de bonbon. Ce fut trop pour Levi, il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il se leva subitement, attrapa sa veste et celle d’Eren, saisit la main de ce dernier et le redressa afin de quitter le cinéma au plus vite.

\- Levi le film n’a même pas commencé. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et ne pensa qu’à une seule chose, rentrer chez lui et foutre le gamin dans son lit. Il ne voulait plus qu’une seule chose, sentir cette langue autour de son sexe.

Arrivé à la voiture du plus vieux, ce dernier le jeta sans ménagement sur le siège passager et monta du côté conducteur. Il attacha sa ceinture et démarra sans plus attendre. Eren ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et n’osait plus poser de question, Levi n’étant pas décidé à répondre.  
Vingt minutes après avoir quitté le cinéma

La porte de l’appartement était à peine fermée, que Levi plaqua le gamin contre la porte et captura ses lèvres tentatrices responsables de son besoin impérieux.

Dans un premier temps, Eren fut étonné que celui dont il rêvait toutes les nuits l’embrassait. Mais rapidement, il répondit à cet appel à la luxure et ses bras glissière dans les cheveux corbeaux. L’aîné sourit contre ses lèvres. Quand il rompit le baiser, il regarda le gamin droit dans les yeux. Une de ses mains saisit une du plus jeune et la posa délibérément contre son sexe tendu à travers le pantalon.

\- Tu m’as allumé avec ta bouche au cinéma, maintenant, tu vas assumer.

Ce fut un choc pour Eren. Initialement, il ne pensait pas à ce genre de chose en mangeant ses bonbons. Après une bonne minute de silence, il sourit timidement à Levi.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse pour me faire pardonner d’avoir fait dresser le bâton.

Levi lui lança un sourire carnassier et l’entraîna dans sa chambre après lui avoir fait retirer ses chaussures.  
10 minutes après être entré dans la chambre.

Eren était nu entre les jambes de Levi, léchant et suçant le sexe de ce dernier, faisant jouer sa langue comme il l’avait fait avec les bonbons plus tôt. Les mains de l’aîné étaient agrippées aux cheveux du brun, essayant de garder la maîtrise de la situation qui lui échappaient petit à petit. Se sentant proche de venir, il appuya plus fort sur la tête du gamin.

\- Merde… Eren….. C’est trop.

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé quand il sentit la libération de Levi dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de tout avaler. Levi lui sourit tendrement. Il fouilla dans le sachet à côté de lui et prit un des bonbons. Eren ouvrit à nouveau la bouche et l’aîné lui déposa un bonbon acidulé qui lui ôta le goût de l’essence même de Levi.  
2 heures après être entré dans la chambre.

Eren avait les jambes complètement, le bassin relevé par des coussins, offrant un accès total à son intimité pour son idole, supérieur et bientôt amant. Au fond de lui, il pouvait sentir deux doigts qui jouaient les ciseaux afin de l’étendre correctement. Autour de son sexe qui s’était tendu pour la 3ème fois depuis qu’ils étaient dans la chambre, Levi avait mis l’une des ficelles que le gamin raffolait.

Au moment de faire pénétrer un troisième doigt, Levi tendit à son amant un bonbon en forme de boule qu’il lui ordonna de sucer. Bien que trop gros pour entrer dans sa bouche, Eren le suça et le lécha, tout en gémissant en sentant l’intrusion supplémentaire au fond de lui. Le plus jeune était complètement à la merci du plus vieux se délectant de cette préparation sucrée.

Quand l’aîné le sentit près pour passer à l’étape supérieure, il lui reprit le bonbon, retira ses doigts et plaça son propre sexe devant l’entrée de son jeune amant.

\- Tu pourras le terminer uniquement si tu es sage et que tu ne viennes pas tant que je ne te l’ai pas autorisé.

Sans plus de préambules, Levi entra lentement en lui, retenant son souffle devant l’étroitesse du passage malgré sa longue préparation.

Fin du Flashback.

Levi regarda son amant tomber dans les limbes du sommeil. Il repoussa quelques mèches rebelles qui lui tomber sur les yeux.

Malgré le fait qu’il refusait de dire merci à la folle à lunettes, il ne put que sourire face à la manigance de celle-ci. Il prit son portable et nota dans son mémento : “acheter des bonbons pour les week-ends”.


End file.
